


Monty's Christmas Gift

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Scotty has something special for his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monty's Christmas Gift

The lights of Montgomery Scotty’s tiny Christmas tree twinkled as the Engineer glanced over at the man beside him on the couch. A year had passed since he asked Leonard to the Enterprise’s New Years Eve party and their relationship was still going strong. He had been shy about asking Leonard out that first time but the Scotsman never regretted confessing his feelings for the grumpy doctor. Scotty had never been happier. He had never thought anyone would be interested in him; thankfully he had been wrong. Leonard had been harboring a crush on the Engineer since their eyes first met on the bridge. Sure Monty was wet and in desperate need of a towel, but there was something in the older man’s eyes that drew the doctor in.

After the doctor’s disastrous marriage, the Engineer wasn’t sure that Leonard would be ready for another relationship; thankfully the doctor had agreed to give him a chance. He had been eager about dating Monty; there was a kindness to the older man that Jocelyn never had. Leonard just knew dating the Engineer would be different from his marriage, so he began the new relationship with Monty with hope in his heart. And even though they had their fights from time to time, they loved each other very much.

Monty wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with his beloved doctor. Christmas seemed to be the right time to spring his little surprise on his boyfriend. So with a freshly replicated mistletoe strategic hanging over their heads, the Engineer got down on one knee. Opening a small black box, Monty looked up at Leonard and asked, “Leonard Horatio McCoy, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” McCoy said happily.

Grinning, the older man slipped the ring (that he had made from scrap metal he had saved from Engineering so that Leonard would alway ways have a piece of Monty with him) on the doctor’s finger. Monty tenderly kissed the young man’s delicate digits before joining his fiancé back on the couch. Caressing his cheek, Monty leaned in and passionately captured Leonard’s soft lips with his own. He couldn’t wait to become the younger man’s husband.

It was everything Scotty had dreamed of and more.


End file.
